the return of tanzanite
by rose quartz steven
Summary: The homeworld has come up with a way to create gems but they all come out defective until they create the gem they were looking for a loyal yet deceitful, smart but ruthless Tanzanite but a mission to meet the leader of the rouge gems she sees what she really is and this will change EVERTHING FOREVER. fyi this is my first story hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic I hope you like it

"Rose!Rose!" Screamed a panicked Garnet and Pearl. "Yes?" Rose said as she turned from talking to another gem. "The homeworld it it..."

Garnet stammered as Ruby and Sapphire started to argue and unfuse. Pearl finished what Garnet said "They created a GEM that isn't a defect and how they created it is is its just horrible! The way they were talking this gem it sounds REALLY dangerous.

Pearl started to cry.

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ROSE!"

Ruby and sapphire both stared at the panicked Pearl for a second then Ruby threw her hands up and took off burning the ground as she walked.

"Pearl, its going to be ok. even though they think they can crush us we are stronger than anyone thinks including your self."

Rose said trying to comfort Pearl.

"If you say so Rose."

"And Sapphire go make up with Ruby, she needs you right now, she is so insecure sometimes."

 **homeworld**

"Jasper, go get Tanzanite for me will you?"

A huge gem said in a long fluffy yellow dress with a big yellow gem on the top of her head.

"yes, Yellow Diamond"

 _Tanzanite that stupid, defective bag of rocks seems to be the new favorite around here._

Jasper thought as she went to Tanzanite's room. CLABLAM

"Watch were your going next time..."

Jasper looked up and it was Tanzanite standing and looking at Jasper with a sword in her hand.

"Next time you think of something like that about me say it to my face!" Her sword disappeared.

" Now Yellow wants to see me doesn't she? or did you forget that I can read minds again? hahaha."

She walked back to Yellow diamond while Jasper stomped off mumbling .

"Yes Yellow diamond."

"Now Tanzanite you know how we are fighting the rough gems right?"

"yes."

"Well you need to go on your first mission. I need you to go and find their secrets and their battle strategy for their next battle. We both know how sneaky and deceptive you are, so make this a clean mission kill a few people that are in your way but don't leave any tracks. OK?"

"Yes Yellow Diamond. I have a question. Doesn't most gem missions need more than one gem so, who will I be going with?" _Please don't say Jasper please don't say..._

" Well I suppose you will go with Jasper.

Tanzanite cringed at the idea of working with that stupid gem.

" Yes Yellow Diamond."

"Looks like we are stuck together on this mission, huh Tanzanite?"

Jasper joked. An agitated Tanzanite pulled out her sword from her gem and held it to Jasper's neck.

"Just remember what I said from earlier."

This blue gem was dangerous but sometimes she was happy and she was extremely different when happy. She would get smaller her hair would grow out longer and her shorts turned into a skirt which then turned into a dress but how she was now she was very intimidating. She was seven feet tall and her hair was curly but was kind of messed up and it reached down to only her shoulders. She had on a shirt that on one side was cut out so he gem could show. Her gem was on her right shoulder, it was bigger than any normal gem. Her shirt also had yellow diamond designs around the neck. She had on shorts about ten inches from her hip and had purple dots and red lines on it like her sword. Although her unusual clothes she had on very light blue slippers with blue socks her body was a baby blue color and her hair was a darker blue her eyes on the other hand were a dark purple. She was a very powerful gem she could read minds, change her size depending on her mood, and was a master in sword fighting.

It took awhile to come up with this but its done and plz tell me if you think I need to add anything to give it some spice.


	2. prepare for a mission

Sorry about the short and choppy chapter last time. I promise this one will be better.

"Tanzanite are you ready?"

Jasper said angrily thinking about how she had been out done by a created defect.

"Yeah Jasper and lets get this mission over with so I can get away from your hideous face."

Jasper wished she could pumble the big bratt but she had a mission to do and Yellow Diamond would probably use her a moving target if she tried to do anything. As they got ready to leave a massager came running to the warp pad. It seemed to be an important message for Yellow Diamond to give it right before a mission.

"Yellow Diamond told me to tell you that before you go to the earth colony go to Blue Diamond and get a warrior from her to help you fight a battle when you get there." The massager turned around and almost walked away but remembered something. " Oh and after your mission is complete start a battle with the rouge gems and destroy as many as you can. That is all."

The massager then ran back to Yellow Diamond to tell her the massage had been delivered.

" _Oh great I have to go start a battle with a..."_

Jasper stopped thinking about that and remembered that Tanzanite can read looked up at her and Tanzanite gave a mean look to Jasper.

As Jasper and Tanzanite warped to Blue Diamond they some how got into another fight.

"What did you just call me you BAG OF ROCKS!

"You heard me OVER RUN PUSH OVER!"

"OH THAT'S IT YOU _DEFECTIVE PILE OF COMPUTERS!_ IM COMMING OVER THERE!"

Jasper took out her helmet and rushed at Tanzanite, while Tanzanite took out her sword ready to fight when suddenly they had warped to Blue Diamond's home but they didn't care they kept fighting. Jasper was no match for Tanzanite but Tanzanite knew if she destroyed Jasper she would get destroyed herself. Jasper ran at Tanzanite but she blocked Jasper's helmet with her sword,Jasper fell back but she ran back at Tanzanite ready to take her down but tanzanite saw what was going on and grabbed her by the arms and tossed her over her shoulder. It took a second for her to get back up but when she did she was furious until she saw the warp pad activate and Yellow Diamond come out. Jasper then realized Blue Diamond and Lapis staring at her and Tanzanite.

"What is it Jasper too afraid to fight me?!"

"Tanzanite,Jasper!"

Tanzanite froze as she heard Yellow Diamonds voice, she didn't even want to look at how mad she was. Jasper hung her head in shame as yellow Diamond scolded them.

"Look what you to have done!Who do you think is going to have to clean up this mess!? You should be ashamed of your selves, fighting like this, your on the same team!"

These words sent chills down Tanzanite's spine as she thought about her and J ** _asper_** on the same side, but she had to agree with Yellow Diamond and make sure her mission went as planed no matter who was helping her.

"Since it seems you to don't get along very well I guess I can pair you up with different gems."

"YES!"

Both gems yelled in unison then made a mean look at each other.

"ok then, Jasper you will go with...hmm... ahh Paradot and Tanzanite you will go with, Blue Diamond do you mind if one of your warriors joins us or are you still neutral in the situation?"

"You know very well how I feel about things and I would like to stay out of it but if you really want to get someone else's gem warrior go to White Diamond. She might help."

"Ok, but next time you need some help with a loose gem don't ask me! Tanzanite,Jasper you to come with me and no fighting."

They walked back on the warp pad and warped to White Diamond's home. Tanzanite and Jasper were tired from fighting and they were under the careful watch of Yellow Diamond.

"White Diamond, nice to see you again. You look just a nice as last time."

"Thank you, you do to.I heard you created a non defective gem."

"Yes, this is her Tanzanite. She has the desired personality that we wanted in a gem but she is even better...

White Diamond suddenly interrupted.

"What did you come here for? If I know you like I do you came here to ask for something."

"Yes, I need a skilled gem for Tanzanite to go with on a mission."

"Don't you already have a few skilled gems that can go on missions." She said while looking at Jasper.

Yellow diamond Whispered in White Diamond's ear.

"She doesn't get along with many of my gems that's just the way she was made so she could be a better fighter."

"I understand, well I have two that meet those needs Emerald and Topaz but Topaz can get a bit hostile so it would be best to take Emerald."

"Ok, let me see her."

White Diamond called Emerald in and told her that she would be gong with Tanzanite on a mission and after the mission come back to her home. Yellow Diamond told Jasper to go back to her place and get Paridot and go to the earth colony and start training her army, while Tanzanite and Emerald go do their mission. After she talked to Jasper she went to talk to Tanzanite.

"Tanzanite, listen to Emerald on this mission and don't start a fight with her she is going to help you."

"Yes, Yellow Diamond I will do my best to get along with Emerald and I will not mess up my mission."

Emerald and Tanzanite went to the warp pad and warped to earth but little did anyone now how terrified Tanzanite was inside.

I hoped u liked the story so far plz leave a review and tell me how its going and give me some inspiration thx.


	3. Tanzanite meet earth

ok so idk how im doing with these plz sent me some revews thx

The warp pad activated sending the two gems to the earth colony.

"So this is the 'dangerous' planet everyone was warning us about."

Tanzanite said sarcastically waiting for a response from Emerald. Emerald just stood there trying to figure out where they were.

"Uhhgg I have no clue where we are. I've never been on this warp pad. Its not right we should be surrounded by a lot of these not just stone? Right?"

"We are at there base camp. Isn't that where we wanted to go?

"And how do you know we are at their base camp?" Emerald argued back.

"Uhh because I warped us here and..."

"And wha..." Emerald questioned before being interrupted by Tanzanite.

"Shhh someone's coming." Tanzanite listened for a second. "Rose quartz, Garnet, and Pearl hide!"

Emerald quickly hid in-between a huge crack in the wall. Tanzanite looked for a spot for herself but the only thing she could do was resort to a smaller less threatening form and pretend to be a young gem or at least one of those defective gems so she quickly focused her energy into a small big eyed gem with long, curly dark blue hair and a cute little skirt. She wobbled around and acted as defenseless as she could. She heard their voices getting louder as they got closer.

"So," said a big sounding gem with a serous voice.

"So, Garnet who knows were Tanzanite is she could be right in our..." A skinny, pale gem said before stopping to look at the little 'helpless' gem in there base.

All the gems looked at the little gem that ran off into a corner when she saw the three gems.

 _That pink one must be Rose quartz and the other two are Pearl and Garnet. hmmm I wonder what they will think of me being here._

She almost read their minds but she was a little too scared to do that right now.

"Hey what's your name little one" The big pink gem said as she kneeled down to see the gem a little closer.

"Rose are you sure you should talk to that thing!" the skinny gem said starting to panic.

"There is nothing wrong with it huh Garnet?"

"No but I do see a stream that looks as if we will find Tanzanite because of this gem."

Tanzanite started to panic when the square, serious gem said this. She was looking for an escape when she saw she could run under the skinny gem's legs so took the escape and bolted out as fast as she could the bigger gems tried to follow her but she was too agile for them to get to her. She made it to Yellow Diamond's camp and saw Jasper she sat down for a moment but Jasper saw her and grabbed her while she was defenseless.

"Did you get done with the mission? And did Emerald go back to White Diamond?

Tanzanite told Jasper what happened and that she accidentally left Emerald behind and that the mission did not go as planned but Jasper only saw another defective gem

"Tanzanite, we thought you were the killing gem that we created now that we found you useless and a defect showing fear we have now use for you." Jasper took out her helmet and hit Tanzanite with it. She fell to the ground a returned to her big form but her fighting was a bit off from the wack and a lot of her energy had gone into her making smaller form so she was not a very good fighter at the time. Tanzanite tried to hit Jasper on her gem but she made a very bad mistake after Jasper was able to dodge it and her sword got stuck in a rock this made an easy target for Jasper and she made a quick move that badly hurt her. Tanzanite was left helpless down on the ground defeated Jasper ready to do the final blow when Yellow Diamond called in and ask how things told her what happened but differently, that Tanzanite fell helpless to the rouge gems and that she was useless, a useless defect. the words stung Tanzanite and she couldn't bear to hear her be called a defect!

"Yellow Diamond! Please be merciful and let me live, I will prove myself! I will do the mission and I will make you proud of me I PROMISE!

Tanzanite begged as tears flooded her eyes at the thought of being abandoned and left to die.

"Jasper dont be so mean to our star gem, she was probably just weak from those crystal rebels and since this is her first mission she was just , change of mission get the trust of those rouges and find out their secrets and after that find their week spots and lure them here so we can take them down. is that clear!"

"Yes, Yellow Diamond. I will do that."

ooooooooo things are getting interesting!

jasper"no its not."

me"shut up ur one of the villains here."

jasper"I will not shut up! u shut up!"

me " get back in the story!"

jasper " NEVER!"


	4. Tanzanite meets the crystal gems

Thx for all the reviews! I got one saying that Garnet was out of character, I just wanted to clear it up. Garnet acted liked that because she knew how Tanzanite was made and well im not giving any spoilers but you will see. Garnet's personality is also the hardest for me. if you see another holes in the story plz tell me. Thx

She was still weak from her fight with Jasper and all she wanted to do was sit and think about things for awhile.

 _What will I say when I go back? I need to have a believe able story. Ahhh I will say I am a defective tanzanite created by the homeworld before Tanzanite, but will that big square gem Garnet believe me with her future vision and allllllll. Wait! how do I know Garnet can see into the future? How do I know the things that I do like warping and fighting and most gems don't change sizes on their moods, do they? Why do the rouge gems seem sort of familiar? Hmmm maybe its just the way I was made._

She stared at her curled up hands while all these thoughts spun in her head.

That morning she was rested and ready to restart her mission when Yellow Diamond sent her a message.

"Tanzanite, I did not want to say this in front of Jasper but you had better do this mission right! If you don't we will have no use for you and we will have no choice but to get rid of you, so do it right!"

Tanzanite was shocked by this message but she understood that they had no use for defects and small scared gems. She had to be the best gem. That's what she had always been taught but something wasn't right about this. She couldn't figure it out but something started to not feel right. This started to agitate her but she quickly let it go and went on to do her mission.

Tanzanite had finally gotten back to the rouge gem's base. She could barely hear them talking. She got close to the steps and started to crawl like defective gems do and as she went up she heard them talking about... her?

"I see Sapphire and Ruby worked things out"

"Yes, every one is happy again, it still bothers me how they did that just to make a powerful gem."

"And she is still out there somewhere ready to get us! Ready to get YOU, Rose!

"Pearl, calm down. It's going to be okay."

Tanzanite crawled up the steps into their base. All the gems heard her crawling toward them and looked to see what it was.

"I'm i'm sorry about running off like that, I just got scared and ran."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tanzanite, defective Tanzanite.

All the Gems stared at her questioning if this was the real Tanzanite or if this was the gem she said she was.

"They created me before **_her_ ** but before they could destroy me I escaped and never looked back."

Tanzanite started to cry to build sympathy for her. Rose Quartz kneelt down and grabbed her up and cradled her. For some reason Tanzanite enjoyed being in her arms like that, it was so secure and warm.

"It's ok we will take you in, you can help us fight against them. Garnet, Pearl, what do you think?"

"Ok I don't see any problem with it but like I said we WILL find Tanzanite.

Garnet said just as serious as normal.

"Well, are you sure we should take in a gem from homeworld?

"We all came from homeworld and sometime you have to show compassion toward gems like this little Tanzanite."

"But."

"Like Rose said ,Pearl, you need to show more compassion, besides everything will turn out fine, hopefully."

Garnet replied trying to comfort the over possessive gem.

"You can stay in my room Tanzanite. how is that?"

Tanzanite nodded. Rose walked to her room and opened the door leaving the other two gems to talk.

Chapters are going to get a little slower now because of school and there is a lot of stuff going on.


	5. change and trust

These next 2 chapters r going 2to be shorter sorry but it just needs to build to the chapter after next ( no spoilers) that chapter will be emotional.

It had been a few days since she started the mission and she still wasn't getting along with Pearl and Garnet like she wanted to, and if she did not gain their trust she wouldn't be able to find out the information she needed for Yellow Diamond. All day she sat in the corner a watching the other gems walk in and out and the only one to speak to her was Rose. She didn't realize it yet but she was beginning to like Rose. After waiting for hours she saw the perfect chance to gain the trust of Garnet.

" _Garnet looks kind of stressed. Maybe I should do this another day. No. I cant, I must gain her trust now."_

She crawled over to where the big gem was sitting and sat down right in front of her and just stared for a minute. No one said nothing, until Tanzanite snatched Garnets shades and ran on all fours as fast as she could caring Garnets shades in her mouth. Garnet was clearly unhappy about this and ran as fast as she could to catch up to the little gem.

"Get back here, now!"

Garnet was furious but she got tired of running and she blasted one of her gauntlets right in front of Tanzanite, stopping her right in her tracks.

" _oh no! what will i say?! she caught me i'm a goner. wait i know what to say._

Garnet caught up to Tanzanite and took the shades from her , picked her up by the collar on her dress

"You better NOT do that again!"

Garnet threatened as she pulled out a gauntlet.

"Im sorry I.. I just wanted to play.

She stuttered in fear. She didn't think that Garnet would be THAT mad but she apparently was wrong. Lucky for her Garnet saw the fear in her eyes and realized that she didn't mean anything by stealing her shades. She just wanted to play with someone after being in the temple all by herself. Garnet put her down and grabbed a near by stick and threw it.

"Fetch!"

Tanzanite quickly ran to get the was actually having fun playing with Garnet like this. Could she actually _like_ them? Her enemies that she had been raised to kill and was told they were heartless monsters going against their own kind? No, her mission was simple destroy enemy gems and help destroy...

 _"I feel dizzy and weird. Why do I feel like this?"_ She slowed down and realized she had not really rested in the past few days and she had to regulate her size so she could stay small like this and now she had been playing with Garnet.

 _"Oh no, I feel sick_

Garnet heard Tanzanite coming back from her fifth time getting the stick. Garnet was smiling a little bit, playing with the small blue gem was fun and she was actually very nice.

 _Here she comes. Why is she slowind down like that? is she ok? "_

Tanzanite collapsed. Garnet was shocked. She had never seen a gem do that but maybe that's one of her defects. Garnet quickly ran over and picked her up and quickly carried the almost passed out gem back to the temple. Garnet looked down and realized it was worse than she thought, her gem was cracked!

 _"How could it be cracked all she did was get a stick? Did she run into something while she was playing? Rose should tend to her immediately._

Garnet rushed into the temple with Tanzanite in her hands. It looked like her gem was worse than it had been just a second ago.

"Rose! Tanzanite got hurt and her gem is badly cracked!"

Rose quickly came over and took Tanzanite to her room and said.

"Thank you Garnet."

Alittle while later after Rose made sure Tanzanite was fine she came out of her room.

"She will be fine, Garnet. I put her in my room and healed her gem, all she needs is rest now and in a few days she will be fine."

"Good, things did not look good back there. I saw two futures one where she lived and one where..."

Garnet did not want to think what could have happened but she was glad the gem would be fine

* * *

. Tanzanite slowly started to wakeup and remembered what had happened. She looked around and saw she was in Rose's room resting. She was still in her small form although she was too weak to get up or mover very much. And little did Tanzanite know her gem was different after the crack, unlike the triangle shape it had it now looked more rectangular.


	6. find out who you are

I know this is a cheesy title but you will see what I mean.

Tanzanite rested in Rose's room with common visits from Rose and every once in awhile Garnet would came in and see her. Pearl was the only one she had to win over. Then after that he would... could she do this mission? She felt strange. Something she never felt before. What was it? It was strange. She had to do the mission, didn't she? Could she go against Yellow Diamond, NO. she had to do this mission no matter what she felt.

She had rested for about a week and there had been a few battles when was resting and she could feel like Jasper was ready to pound her for taking so long. Today was the first day in nine days she felt the strength to get up. Today she must gain the trust of the skinny gem, Pearl. What could she do? She knew exactly what to do.

She waited all day to have Pearl alone in the temple. She watched the gems go back and forth as she waited. Garnet checked on her a couple times but Rose was the only one who would talk to her. Pearl finally came in after a long day of waiting. She was cleaning up around the temple when she had a funny feeling she was being watched. She turned around and saw Tanzanite in the corner. She sighed.

"Why are you watching me like that?"

"What are you doing?"

Pearl was surprised by this question.

"Well, good question. Someone has to clean up after all the gems come in and out of here. They can leave a lot of mess."

"Can I help?"

Pearl was stunned. She stopped cleaning and looked at Tanzanite.

"Well..."

"Please."

Tanzanite begged.

"Ok what you do first is pick up the twigs and leaves that fell in here."

"Okay."

Tanzanite picked up and carefully studied each leaf.

"What are you doing?" Pearl asked wondering if it was a bad idea to let her help in the first place.

"I was looking about how different each one is and how they all have their own differences but each one is the same in one way... Except the torn leaves." Tanzanite said as she held up a torn leaf realizing something about herself that she had no clue about.

"But each leaf is green and came from a tree no matter how different they are."

Pearl took a normal leaf and put it in Tanzanite's hand. She looked up at Pearl with tears in her eyes.

"Why was made? Was I just made to be destroyed or was I made to be a science experiment?"

Pearl didn't know what to say. The warp pad activated and Garnet was coming out.

"Pearl we need you. They are trying to start another fight with us."

"Okay i'm coming.

Peal said as she looked at Tanzanite and ran to the warp pad with Garnet on Tanzanite to think to herself.

 **5 hours later**

Rose, Garnet, Pearl and a some other gems came back though the warp. Rose were holding something. She sat down with them, listening to them.

"Another one. Gone."

Rose sadly said with tears rolling down her face.

" Citrine."

Tanzanite could see about four small shards in her hand.

"How many innocent gems have to die before they stop this!"

Garnet painfully said. Then pearl started to talk.

" We've lost so many Cats Eye, Spinel, Jade," The next name made something snap inside of Tanzanite. " Kyanite and now..."

Tanzanite suddenly interrupted unknowingly gaining the attention of the other gems.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Tanzanite started to cry and ran up against the wall crying her heart out. Rose went over to her and put a hand on her back to let her know that she was there for her.

"What wrong."

"Im... I'm free."

Everyone was completely confused now.

"I'm really free. But how?"

" I Don't know."

Tanzanite began to laugh but stopped and remembered something.

"They... they... THEY DID THIS TO US! DID THEY THINK THAT WAS RIGHT! DID THEY THINK WE WOULDNT FIND OUT."

She hit the wall with her fist and started to cry again. Everyone was silent but Rose asked.

"Are you okay?"

Tanzanite was acting strangely and argued back and forth like Garnet did before she unfused.

"Don't cry."

"But why would they do this? Something so... so awful."

"Because they wanted a killer and on your own you couldn't do that. They don't have the programing."

"Are you saying im a mistake!"

"No no no, I'm not saying that. Your just not what they wanted so they..."

"They lied to me i'm nothing but a DEFECT! A forced fused defect."

Tanzanite kept arguing with herself.

"We are a forced fused defect."

"Why was I made?" she layed on her back looking at the ceiling talking with herself. " I didn't want to be made."

She started to cry again. Everyone was confused with what was going on. No one knew what to say and no one said was silent.

I will not be able to do as many chapters now since school but I will still try to keep going as much as I can with these chapters.


	7. back together

Everyone starred at her but she didn't know it. No one knew what to say. She just stared at the ceiling crying.

"I never wanted to be made."

"And I never wanted to be forced to be part of you."

"I never wished to be fused with you either!"

" Cant they just leave shattered gems alone!?"

As these word came out a light came from their gem. Everyone was stunned to see them unfusing. The light got brighter until it cover up the small form gem. After a few seconds they saw two stunned gems sitting on the floor not knowing what to think or say.

"We... unfused." said a small light brown gem with long dark brown hair. She had a red dress with a blue strip in the middle and green dots on the sides of it. She had big purple eyes and black slippers that only covered her toes ( barely).

The two gems were stunned and didn't move until, "Kyanite?" Rose said standing up looking at a navy blue skinned gem with light blue hair that was almost white. She had on a normal blue top that covered the top half of her body and the only thing the top showed was a dark blue gem on her shoulder. She also had on a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees. It had pink diamonds at the bottom of it.

Kyanite ran to greet her fellow gems, hugging them and laughing. They were clearly extremely happy to see each other. They didn't even notice the broken and defective Zoisite crying in the corner.

"What happened to you!" Rose gladly chimed.

"They took me and crushed me up but they put my whole gem together with Zoisite."

They stared at Kyanite who was just happy to be back to her normal self.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned

"So what we heard is true? They are able to force fuse gems now."

"Yeah." that hit a sour note.

"I... was crushed and so was she and we were forced together." She turned and looked at Zoisite who was crying fiercely. The reunion was over for the moment as she walked over to her. All the gems watched as they talked.

"What's wrong." Kyanite asked looking down at the depressed, crying gem.

"Nothing everything is perfect. We are unfused and your back with them."

"No, what is wrong. Please tell me."

There was silence for a moment until a faint voice let out her feelings.

"I'm alone and defective... and before long dead."

Everyone was surprised when she said this.

Rose couldn't help but try to heal the 'broken' gem.

"Your not going to die. Why would you think that?"

"Yeah, Zoisite, your not going to die. They are not going to kill you."

Zoisite looked up at Kyanite tears flowing down her face as Rose walked over to help comfort the small gem.

"But im a Defect! I don't deserve to live! She began sobbing.

Kyanite sat down beside her and gently put her hand on Zoisite's face and looked right in her eye.

"Listen to me, as long as i'm here you will live and as long as im here... you will never be alone." She said as she wiped away the tears from her Zoisite. A light could be seen coming from the others gem as the cuddled. The light covered both gems forming a bigger gem... Tanzanite. All the ges stared at her till Rose broke the silence.

"Tanzanite."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to become a crystal gem and join our fight against homeworld?" Rose asked waiting for an answer. Tanzanite smiled and nodded. They were glad to become a part of this fight along with Rose and everyone else. The other gems were glad to have a powerfull gem like her on their team but Pearl wasn't happy with the affection Tanzanite got from Rose. As Tanzanite stood there being greeted and welcomed by her new teammates she had a plan for Jasper and Yellow Diamond.


	8. MY NOTES

I am sorry to say this since I love this story but it is going to be on hiatus for a while or until I have more time on my hands. I hate to do this but I have no real choice. After I finish one of my other stories I will restart on this one. if you want to answer any questions from this story plz PM me I will answer any of your questions.


End file.
